


people you've been before

by crickets



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-21
Updated: 2007-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drowned in a pool of virgon brew</p>
            </blockquote>





	people you've been before

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Post](http://crickets.livejournal.com/87354.html).

_There used to be music._

Back on Galactica, dark hallways fill her head, silent, and they remind her: she got away (but not really, not whole.)

In the cold of New Caprica, back in her murky prison, those notes, small, but bigger than anything she's ever felt, dance in her ears. _Every day,_ and the piano's always in tune. She remembers her father's hands; magic, she used to call them, before they disappeared along with him, drowned in a pool of ambrosia and Virgon Brew. (She knows that, now.)

It's after a game of triad in the rec room and they're alone. (_They're alone_.) His breath smells like Daddy, whose songs she can no longer hear, and maybe that's the reason that she kisses _him_, Saul Tigh, full on the lips. Or maybe it's because he tells her about Ellen (just not with words), or because Sam can never know the sacrifices they had to make back on that planet, just how much of themselves they left behind, or maybe it's because she can't seem to get the taste of Leoben off her tongue. Whatever the reason, she _wants_ him to kiss her back, even though she knows he won't.

He pushes her away, dry, awkward lips parting, and looks at her, searches her eyes. "No," is all he says. And it tells her everything.

She looks away, "I know, just some frak-up viper jockey..." she mumbles as she collects herself and turns to go, but not before he grabs her hand, his skin like Daddy's.

"_No_," he says this time, but somehow the word is different, because _this_ time it means something else. It means that she is not what he thought. And her look tells him that he is not what she thought either. And yet they _were_, perhaps somewhere forgotten now, hidden in those dark halls.

_-fin_


End file.
